What the Hell
by LittleMissHatter
Summary: misa is realy bored with her life ,when she's transported into the naruto world to find herself in the a Akatsuki base in the same bed as dreidra WHAT THE HELL! please R
1. what the hell

This is my first story on fan fiction so be nice

Hope you like

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

Misa sighed it had been a long day. She took a quick look out the side window of the car watching the rain drizzle by.

She had just gotten her licence. She should have been happy but she wasn't and hadn't been since that day.

"Scratch"

"what the hell" Misa screamed"what where were going jerk"

Giving the car that had almost hit her the middle finger

"Crazy drivers" she mumbled

She slowly pulled into her drive way getting of the car and locking it behind her. She walked up the steps and into the quiet house her mom was at work till later.

She closed the door and flopped onto the couch flicking on the TV. Naruto came on .although she loved naruto she had seen all the episodes.

She thought with a sigh'_ I wish something interesting would happen to me like that'_

The truth was Misa was bored with her life.

Lazy she got up from the couch and started up stairs she walked down the hallway and into her room she got undressed pulling on same shorts and a tank top and turning off the light climbing into bed. Before falling asleep she had that same thought.

_I wish something interesting would happen _

That's it I now it's short but hey it's just the prologue

The action begins in the next chapter


	2. What a Baka

_I know it doesn't sound very funny at first but it will_

"_Dad"_

"_Where are you?"_

_A little girl struggled through the barren dessert "dad" she called again. _

"_Misa" _

_The girl stopped and quickly turned around, there was nothing there._

" _dad please don't leave me." Tears streamed down her face." Please don't leave me."_

***********Deidara pov*********************************************************

Deidarawoke up startled, _rain where inside how the hell there is rain._

His blue eyes focused to beside him where some strange girl was quietly crying into his neck.

_How the hell did she get there! _He didn't remember bringing anyone back from the bar.

Of course he had been really drunk, as if on cue the headache started

He was going to kill kisame later.

He glanced back to the girl. He was not looking forward to when she woke up. She'd probably scream then cry beg for her .he could kill her before she woke up. She was kind of pretty though it might even be a shame. Black hair, delicate features .he absent-mildly toughed her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open.

_Oh crap_ was his thoughts before…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

############Misa pov#############################################################

Something brushed against her cheek waking her up

She opened eyes to see blue ones staring down at her

She shot up._omg who the hell was he where was she. Wait why she wasn't asking him._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed loudly

The guy flinched "not so loud un"

"Why the ignorant baka" she glared at him. Noticing she was sitting closer than she had thought. She yelped lunching herself backwards and off the bed. She landed with a hoof.

"Kun Kun kun."

He was laughing at her she was going to kill him. She jumped up leaning over.

SLAP

And with that I leave you to wonder

Don't worry though I'll have the next chapter soon I hope


	3. escape attempt 1

**I'm so sorry it took so long but I had a lot to do and I was at my grandfathers most of the week I'll try not to take so long again.**

**Yah next chapter before I start I would like to thank two people for their reviews**

**.x**

**DitsyMuch**

**Thanks for the support now lets start with the action (: **

**Oh ya I haven't said this yet but I don't own naruto but I own Misa copy her and I rip you to pieces**

**(: anyways enjoy!!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Normal pov^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Deidara reeled back in surprise a red mark apparent on his cheek .Misa looked down at her hand.

Deidara was the first to act "why you little ..."

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Misa^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I stared at my hand thinking (which was probably a really bad idea especially when you're in the same room as a maybe pervert)._ I Just hit him, I hit a most likely insane pervert_, _wait did the pervert just say something._

"Did you say something pervert" She glanced up to see him lunge at her. She screamed getting cut off as he pinned her to the floor.

"get off me" yelled Misa struggling

"no way, un" said Deidara while trying to hold her down.

Misa glared up at him. He winced slightly _man this girl could match itachi._

Just then the door bust open.

"SAME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO f***ing SLEEP" screamed a very pissed of hiden. He eyes searched the room. Landing on the two who froze when they saw the Haden's very pissed off face.

"DREDARA IF YOUR GOING TO BRING SAME GIRL HOME AND F***** HER DO IT QUITLY "with that he slammed the door closed. Misa stared at it._OMG that looked like hiden from naruto, wait a minute _she glanced up at the man on top of her ._and he's Deidara that means I'm in the naruto world krap._

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^dredara^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I glanced don't at the girl under me her eyes where wide with shock and she was mumbling something along the lines of

"Krap….naruto world……Deidara...top……AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Deidara put his hands over his ears.

"Shut up un"

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^misa^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Shut up un."I got mad instantly I kneed him he yelped rolling off me. I got up making a run for the door .I opened it and started running down the hallway.

"Wait come back un."I voice yelled after me.

Like hell I was.

**So what you think hope you liked it **

**I now another short I just can't bring myself to write longer ones [sigh]**


End file.
